


Muster

by Xhaira



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Basically just all of my OCs in my entertainment FC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: It's the official first day of Daemir Entertainment being open for business and training, and so Aarowe takes a moment to reflect on those who have joined her on this exciting new journey.
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Muster

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is basically just me introducing my Zalera OCs haha
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aarowe picked up the roster from the old and somewhat unstable desk in her office. Although office was much too generous of a word for it -- more like a closet with scant more than an arm’s length of elbow room. But it fit her desk and herself, so it would do nicely as a start. 

The tiny, abandoned studio had just barely been within the range of gil she’d brought with her to Eorzea. When she’d left Thavnair a year ago with the blessing of her teachers and the dream to lead a studio in Eorzea that would make her people proud, only to make it to Ul’dah and find it nearly impossible to purchase land or property, she wasn’t sure exactly how she’d make her dream come true. But she did what she knew how to do best -- she danced. 

Covered in dust and rotting floorboards, it had taken the rest of her savings, many street performances, and a lot of hard work to make the studio into a proper place to work with trainees who were accepted into Daemir Entertainment, as well as a headquarters for potential clients to request their services. 

Focusing her thoughts, Aarowe glanced down at the paper in her hand. The list was short, but considering how new her organization was, it was an encouraging list of recruits. 

**_Jah’zi Jaab -- Dancer [full range]; Singer/Bard_ **

Aarowe had met the enticing Keeper soon after she arrived in Ul’dah. He caught her eye as she entered the Adventurer’s Guild to speak with the Proprietress. The way he sashayed away from a group of obvious admirers on his way to the door immediately gave away his dancer’s grace, and Aarowe could not stop herself from walking back out after him. He seemed dismissive of her at first, but they became fast friends. So when she finally had the gil and the property to start up her entertainment company, Jazz had been the first person she asked. 

“I’ve been a free bird, dancing and singing from city to city. I suppose a bit of change would be nice, so long as you don’t cage me.”

She made him a Principal without question; he needed no training or instruction, and she trusted her friend to represent her company well. Aarowe continued down the list.

**_Syngiswys Wytawyb -- Singer [Opera]_ **

She had met the Roegadyn on one of her earliest trips to Limsa Lominsa. The obviously extensively trained prima donna captivated Aarowe when she stumbled upon an impromptu performance as the woman disembarked the ship that just docked. As she sang a hypnotic melody that rivaled the Sirens that were to blame for many fallen crews, Aarowe just knew she needed to get the Sea Wolf operatist to join her.

**_Dhalik Blacke -- Storyteller_ **

**_Rael Blacke -- Assistant to Dhalik_ **

The couple had been the first to seek her out once she began posting signage for recruitment. Dhalik was a bit odd; certainly very boisterous but a very skilled storyteller. She’d had her doubts when he burst into the studio for his interview and initial demonstration, but as soon as he dropped into character, Aarowe was drawn into the way he spun his tale. 

The Viera who’d silently trailed into the studio behind the Hyur hadn’t necessarily applied for the company, but Dhalik had been insistent that she was needed for his performances. She did not speak much, but Aarowe quickly recognized that she made sure that the excitable Highlander she called her husband didn’t get out of hand. And her subtle influence on his storytelling was obvious after she sat through a few of his practice sessions, so she welcomed Rael with open arms. 

**_P’chlera Tyanu -- Unknown Designation_ **

The newest and least experienced recruit in the company, P’chlera didn’t actually know what type of entertainment she could provide, but practically begged Aarowe for a chance to train and find something that suited her. At first Aarowe had refused, not wanting to take on freshly untrained talent so early -- she needed to get income flowing or they’d fall under fairly fast. But something about the young Seeker’s insistence made her bend. She had an alright singing voice, choosing that task for her required performance to enter the company; perhaps she could convince Jazz or Syngiswys to spend a bit of time with her to see if that would be her calling. 

A rapt knock at the threshold of her office door pulls her out of her reflection. Jah’zi is leaning against the frame. “I’ve mustered up the troops, Boss Lady. You ready to open the doors of Daemir Entertainment?”

Aarowe took a deep breath, setting the roster back down on her desk before turning to face him fully. She smiled. 

“I was born ready.”


End file.
